What hurts the most
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Bullying can least to death. See how three Young Justice girls delt with it. *one shot* better than it sounds.


**This isn't my first one shot b****ut it is my first angst one. Some of it is from personal experience some are not.**

Artemis, Zatanna, and I help our pocket knives over our hearts. Now you might be wondering who I am and how we got into this mess.

My name is Raquel aka Rocket and how we ended up like this is one hell of a story...

...

It started in fifth grade. We started to get bullied- Artemis for being way too much like a boy, Zatanna because she would sometimes speak backwards, he didn't know it magical back then. And I was bullied because people said I looked like a boy.

Our teacher didn't do a thing about. He just sat behind his desk and just watched us get bullied. Artemis had been watching crime shows since she was nine, and all of us were thinking suicide- though we didn't really know how.

...

Time passed and the bullying only got worse. People called Artemis a homeless girl who never deserved her life, people called Zatanna a motherless whore, and me for being a guy with boobs.

No one stood up for us. Soon people started to call us the Suicidal Trio. We've tried to block them out, but their words just kept getting to us.

We started to cut in the seventh grade, and never stopped.

...

When we joined the team it was awesome! Fighting crime, being heros- well sidekicks, but still!

Then all three of us fell hard. Zatanna with Robin, Artemis with Wally, and me with Kaldur. We were going to tell them our feelings but someone hacked into the computer software and showed Artemis' family, Zatanna when she accidentally caused a rain storm, and my records of being a run away. When the rest of the team looked at us, Zatanna teleoported us out of their and to Zatanna's house.

...

So that's how we got here, we all looked at each other "Ready?" Artemis asked with uncertainty we nod yes and so does she.

Then we did it, we all stabbed the knives into our hearts. The last thing I hear is, what I believe is Wally's voice saying "How...How...how could they do this? What caused them to do this?"

And Kaldur's saying "Raquel? Can you hear me?" then it cracked "Why Raquel? Why would you do this? Do this to yourself? Do this to us?" I swear tears must have been running down his face. I looked up at him, but couldn't say a thing, then I blacked out.

Kaldur's POV

After the bad things of Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel popped up they left. We all stared at each other...where did they go?

...

Dick soon found their locations- they were at Zatanna's home.

"Should we go too?" M'gann asked pointing to herself and Conner.

"No," I say "We should go first, then if we find something bad we'll report back"

...

As soon as we arrived Dick had picked the front doors lock and went in. Then we heard it "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Wally spoke "It came from up stairs!"

We hurried to find them. I hope they are okay, especially Raquel. I love Raquel- weither she's a runaway or not.

We found them in the bathroom. Pocket knives in their hearts, blood and tears going down their faces. They had cut their cheeks before stabbing themselves. Wally had Artemis in his arms. "How...How...how could they do this? What caused them to do this?"

I had knelt down and wrapped my arms "Raquel? Can you hear me?" my voice cracks "Why Raquel?" she looks at me "Why would you do this? Do this to yourself? Do this to us?" as tears stream down my face her eyes roll into the back of their head, she gone. My heart feels as though it had just stopped.

"Guys?" Dick says "I found a letter, it's addressed to us.

_Dear Dick, Wally__, and Kaldur if your wondering why we had killed ourselves here it is we were bullied. We've been bullied since the fifth grade, it hasn't stopped and no one has even stood up for us. And the pop ups at ? Their true, Raquel has runaway, Artemis is from a family of crooks, and the rain storm I caused accidentally had killed my mother. Since Artemis only uses a bow and arrow she really didn't need any help with her powers. As for Raquel and I?__ When we first discovered our powers they were a little out of control, sometimes they still are. Oh and by the way Wally Artemis loves you, Raquel loves Kaldur, and Dick? I love you. We never told you because we didn't know if you returned our love. Goodbye forever. P.S. In case you really do love us, then don't __kill yourselves just forget us and move on with your lives. Love...Zatanna, Raquel, and Artemis"_

After he finished the letter we were in tears. They loved us, and yet no one saved them from the bullying that had led to this.

"Kaldur? Can you hear me? What happened?"

"I can hear you Conner, and lets just say nothing good happened"

...

When we returned, we had told the league along with M'gann and Conner what had happened. M'gann burst into tears with an upset Conner trying to consoul her, the league seemed to be taken by surprise.

...

Their funeral(s) was a week later. Dick, Wally, and I were dreading it but our mentors had decided we should go to get closure.

That's not what happened. As the funeral was happening I could barely bring myself to look at Raquel's closed casket. It only bared as a reminder of the true danger I hadn't saves her from.

...

Dick, Wally, and I were at the cemetery looking at the gravestones of our- now- dead loves. We stood their until Batman told us it was time to go. "I love you" was our last words to them.

...

The years had passed and Raquel was still on my mind. I could never find another one like her. As Dick- now Nightwing- couldn't find another Zatanna, or another Artemis for Wally.

I was at the cemetery at Raquel's grave. "I love you Raquel, even has the years have passed I still love you. I've tried on many occasions to forget you, but in doing so I only remembered you more. I tried going on more missions, but that hadn't helped either. Raquel?... You are my true love, in life or death."

As I left I heard a voice say- that sounded like Raquel "I love you too, Kaldur. And I'll watch over until death."

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out, I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while, even though going on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me. What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away, and never knowing what could have been, and not seeing that loving you is what I was tryin' to do.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doin' it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone, still harder getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret. But I know if I could do it over, I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken.

What hurts the most, is being so close. And having so much to say (much to say), and never knowing, what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do, oh.

What hurts the most was being so close, and having so much to say (to say) and watching you walk away and never knowing, what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do. Not seeing that loving you, that's what I was trying to do.

**Okay parts that are true? Been bullied in the fifth grade, thought about suicide, have been watching crime shows since I was nine. Never attempted suicide in my life, though there our some times where I wish I did. My teacher (in fifth grade) didn't do a thing about me being bullied. He was a dick. The song is from Rascal Flatts, so don't own the show or song or characters.**


End file.
